Z the wonder child
by frang america
Summary: the child of adventure and wonders, Z the excitable luxio goes to high school for the first time!, with new pokemon friends and family events how will this go for our infamous luxio? find out with new episodes, (don't have a date yet)
1. episode 1:Sparks lit anew

**"come on honey push!, "** **"huff, huff!" im almost there!"** as the screams come from the hospital in gerean city, the two couple, a luxray and a raichu were blessed with a special child. A child that comes in the new world of the zero region, **"It's a miracle miss spark, it's a boy!"** As the doctor raises the shinx cub in the air a new adventure that awaits this child, Z was born! " **"sigh" you did it," "I know…I know" "at least I did it with you honey."** As raichu smiles at there new born son. **"What should we call him?"** As the female raichu sits in the emergency room on the bed tired…. **"Lets call him..Z how about that?"** "It's a awesome name" as she smiles at him, the journey begins for this shinx. 14 years later….

* * *

 **"Z! come up your dinner is done!"** said raichu, **"oh! Coming mom!" "its feels forever since I remember being a shinx, all well..we all have to evolve sometime."** The excited luxio rushed down the stairs stomach growling, **"wow! My favorite pokepuffs!"** Z smiled as he started to chew down his food, **"you remind me so much of your father y'know."** luxio stop for a second eating, **"mom….whatever happened to dad?"** raichu looked sad turning to answer, **"its..complicated to understand now wait until you're a proud luxray alright?"** Z looked puffed faced **"ok fine, but you owe me a sitrus berry, haha,"** Raichu looked pleased from the answer, with luxio food finished he got ready to sleep in his room for tomorror. **"You do know what day is gonna be tomorror right? Raichu said, "yes.. I know mom my first day in 9th grade im REALLY excited haha"** Z said sarcastically, raichu looked a little annoyed at the sarcasim. **"Its gonna be alright sweetie, I know That you didn't have a good time last year but things might be different," "yeah right…"** **Said Z regretfully.** **"I know you don't believe me know but just wait think of positive things for now,"** raichu smiled, **"hahaha! Okay.. maybe il give it some thought" Z went to his room,** it was filled with anime posters of one piece, and had a thunder sign bed, **" yawn" I guess I am tired, although…"** His mind started to think about fabrina the evee he fell in love with. It was his crush since 4th grade although he was badly tormented because of it, and since finding a girlfriend isn't the most fun thing at Z's school, **"I wonder how much she has changed, maybe she evolved!" "Although there are so many eveelutions to pick from its kinda hard to predict it haha!, all well sleep time!"** Z said as he went to sleep and start the next day….

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Episode 2:The roseate maiden

Z the wonder child(a pokefanfict):episode 2 BY ZAPERTON " **"(Yawn) mann I hate getting up in the moring" "ah well first day of Pokeschool high!"** Z gets up from his sleeping sumber still tired, but excited to see his friends at school. He starts of by brushing his sharp small fangs and teeth, washes his face with his blue cloth, and puts on his signature blue hoodie with a bolt in the middle. **" ok I think im ready for school, wait…. OH!"** the clock was 6:47, **"crap im late!"** Z ran as fast as he could to the door, just to see the bus drive off slowly. **"shit if I get late moms gonna kill me, I better use it although mom said it could hurt myself I have to use it!"** _*WILD CHARGE!*_ Z exploded in a electrical charge and was running at a high speed in a electrical field of strong energy, **"WOW! It worked better than I thought although I wish I didn't use it too close to the house."** as he left the tree in front of there house was abliterated in smoke, **" almost there, I can apologize for the tree later….."** As he continue to run he finally makes it to the front of the bus. **" Please stop the bus im here!"** screamed Z. The bus driver was non other than Moe the watchog, **"wahhh!"** Moe screamed as he stop the bus automatically, all the other pokemon was shocked and surprise by the sudden stop. **"Z! you never seem to change do you? You need to start watching time carefully, don't you always be at the bus stop with my daughter?" "uhh yeah of course its just I had dinner late last night sorry.."** **"it doesn't matter just take your seat."** As Moe points Z to the seats, **"Hey! Z dude over here!" "Oh! Ken! Haha"** one of Z's best friends Kendrick spencer the combuskin was sitting on the seat with his other friend Marv hamrow, **"I can't believe it, you two are on my bus!?"** **"yeah dude I can't believe it either but at least we are together at last!"** as Ken shoots a mini ember in the air for celebration. **"you are very lucky indeed,"** said Marv. **"you bet! I be lost without you two"** **"don't worry Z we are here for you all the way man!"** **"haha thanks ken!" "OH! Yeah Z can I ask you something,"** said Marv. **"yeah whats up?"** **"why were you using wild charge?"** Marv ask, **"Oh that hehe…i..kinda got up late due to mom cooking late last night, she usually cooks at 9:00 but she lost the ingredients while cooking,"** **"wow really,"** said Marv, " **All right Z, your gonna miss your chance with fabrina.."** Marv said teasingly, **"(blush) hey! Not so loud,"** Z said puffed faced, **"haha don't worry Z im sure nobody heard, but please don't do that again Marv haha, I know that riolus are in love with jinxes," "ken.., us riolus are never into abomable creatures like those,"** **"uhh marv," "what is it?" "there was a jynx behind you,"** as the three turned around a jynx with tears in its eyes cried to another seat. **"See what you did?"** said Z. **"it wasn't me! Ken made me say it! Im a riolu what did you espect?" "still it wasn't nice to say those things about jinxes even if they are not (ahem) attractive"** **" that's just you and your soft heart again,"** said Marv, **"whatever we need to get off were at school now."** 3 hours later… **"Ok class is dismissed,"** said Mr. rags, the sternest scoutland that ever taught. **"phew finally I thought Mr. rags would never stop talking, swear that was the most boring thing I ever listened to,"** said ken. " **yeah I swear I almost fell asleep in there…oh wait, I did haha!"** said Z while laughing, **" I swear Z you almost sleep in that classroom everyday since we were little and still now!" "how are you still getting B's!?"** said marv. **"(shrugs) even though im asleep most of the time I can still hear!" "I even heard ken talk about his haream dreams while Mr. rags was grading papers,"** said Z, **"how!?"** said ken. **"(shrugs again) like I said I don't know a thing haha, I still miss vital information though."** **"OH! OH! Z look its fabrina!"** shouted marv. **"WHERE!"** said Z shockingly **"hahaha just joking sorry I couldn't resist,"** said marv, **"that was so mean!"** said Z, **"isn't that her checking her locker,"** said ken. As the three look to the side they see a slyveon checking her pink flower patterned locker, moving her ribbons gracefully it was Fabrina, **"well Z this is your big chance (nudge, nudge)"** said marv, **"hey! No rushing im going…im going,"** as the brave but nervous luxio moved to the beautiful slyveon with each step a heartbeat was pumping in his body, it was really the moment when he could see her again, the crush of his life. **" Even as I've acknowledged my cowardly past I still act so scared like I don't understand a thing."** As fabrina was singing her song it got even more hard to talk to her for Z, **"you can do it Z! don't back down,"** said ken, as Z smiled at his best friends encouraging words he finally got to fabrina. **"h-hey fabrina,"** as Z said smiling, **"OH! Hi hi Z it been so long!" "how are you!?"** fabrina said with a affectional smile. Z's heart raced again, **"uh..im doing great! I had a feeling you were gonna pick being a slyveon haha." "you always had the taste for fashion that's what I love about you."** Said Z while smiling back, **"aww Z thank you! Yeah I always dreamed of becoming one it's a dream come true," "although 9th grade is really tuff but I should get the hang of it,"** said fabrina distantly, Z got sad at the thought of her not having confidence in the position, **"its gonna be ok, trust me 9th grade is really hard but as long as we have each other it should be ok, plus you made it here now, whos to say you won't go higher?"** with Z wise words fabrinas face started to blush a little but returned with a smile, **"thanks z, you're the best."** Z face started to blush a lot, **"(giggle) wow your blushing hard."** Fabrina said teasingly, **"hey! I-im not" "just was surprised that's all"** said Z, fabrina giggled again, **"Oh also are you ok? You feel kind of nervous,"** Z's body automatically regain composure after she brought it up, **"I-I am fine, just a little tired that's all haha!" "oh ok good, sorry to take some of your energy."** Said fabrina. **"no no! your straight,"** said Z, **"oh yeah and Z before class starts I wanted to ask you something,"** said fabrina as her face turned really red, the hallway was quiet but then the atmosphere turned in a completely new way, **"uh…..sure go ahead,(why did the atmosphere turn very weird all of a sudden?!)"** Z felt as if he was going to faint at the question as both of them are blushing, **"I..uh"** said fabrina as the question was coming from her mouth, " **can you guys please hurry it up class starts in a h-!"** _*Peck!*_ as marv was about to finish the sentence ken peck him in the ground, **"sorry continue haha…." "mmmph!"** said marv struggling to get out, Both Z and fabrina was laughing they continued, **"Z I wanted to ask you….."**

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Z LOG #1: **Hey guys your boy Z here ^_^ for the very first Z logs! This is my secret journal so don't you say a THING about it, if you don't tell fabrina I will make more k? k. anyway these will be random so don't expect them everytime, think of them like a easter egg for more history or lore for the series, but without further ado lets get to explaining. Abviously you know me a Z the luxio, I had a very bad experience as a shinx due to not being a common pokemon here I didn't have any friends, not any lol, but it all changed when I met my boy ken the combusken who was a torchic at the time, he is so whimsical and fun I swear its like a never ending party when hes around. I also trust him like a brother since all I have are sisters which will be explained in the upcoming episodes, anyway next we met this riolu, his name was marv, since he was the youngest out of all of us he didn't evolve right away ( in fact I was the first one so you can guess who is the oldest lol) anyway he laidback and very cool Marv. He can be a renegade most of the time which is annoying as hell, but he is tuff for his age as a riolu, but that's pokemon lore for you. Right know out of all of use im the strongest but we still hang out as friends now in the present as you saw that evil cliffhanger with me and fabrina…..yeah, im mad too. And lastly its my crush and to be girlfriend/wife fabrina, she helped me when I was alone( this is before I met ken and marv) she saw me crying on a seat in the cafeteria while they were setting up the classes, she asked me what was wrong and I explained, after I told her that I was just feeling lonely she decided to be my friend, now I thought that it wouldn't last but she tried her best to talk to me it was nice, and one day in the 5th grade she told me she cared about me, I told her I was greatful of her helping me when I was sad, and after that shes been dear to me even today. But as a friendly story ends a story of…ugh love starts *blush* I started to have feeling for her, that eevee who wanted to befriend me a lonely loser, it started when we was talking and talking, hanging out up till 7th grade when we both started feeling more than friends but we had to hide it because it was to many strong pokemon in school and they threatened to hurt me bad If I continued to get close to there, "so-called wife fabrina" and the stupid part is it went up to 8th grade when the teachers finally punished this group but after then I still got worried, if I dated her I need to be stronger, so while in 8th grade, my friends helped me train to become stronger and faster. Every obstacle has its faults but I somehow overcomed them. A year later starting the 9th as you saw im a luxio now, I would of evolved anyway but it was a really nice boost!, and here I am now( keep in mind dad left when I was only little toddler, and mom was to busy back then to watch me over school. She tried but the bullies were amazing at covering it up,) my mom apologized and cried on my shoulder when she found out, and let me tell you raichus thunderbolts are vicious, especially my moms lol, but that's going to be the end of the Z log for today. Thanks for reading episode 2 see ya on episode 3! ^_^.**


	3. Episode 3:Words unspoken

_Z THE WONDER CHILD:_ _EPISODE 3:patient confession_ As fabrina is readying her question, Z gets so excited that he might even burst into anticipation, " **I know this is very long overdo and I'm extremely sorry for making you wait that long** " Said fabrina almost moved to tears of finally confessing to Z, " **I wanted to know if you would like to be my b..."** all of a sudden there were cut off by none other than the two big shots of POKEHIGH. The rich and sparkling handsome prinplup from the high ranks uphill, they were very rich and most feared people, when they wanted something, they will have it no matter what the cost, nor risk. Which in this case he had his eyes on his so called " enchanting fabrina" **"fabrina! my darling, my pink apricot, my lovely rose I would like to congratulate your accomplishment coming to 9th grade mylady"** Stated prinply loudly and disguistingly proudly. **"oh hey uh...what is your name again peasent?"** Said prinply snobly, **"Its Z dude (You bird brain...)"** Z said annoyingly, " **uh oh little beak at five o clock"** whispered ken, **"ugh not that loser, I hate people like that, really how can someone have so much power but act like a stereotypical noob?" said marv, "I heard that plebs!" "anyway where were we ms fab?"** said prinply, **"ugh what do YOU want prinply can't you see that me and Z are discussing something here?"** Said fabrina annoyed, Fabrina and Z were looking at prinply with death stares, **"(How and WHY did he ruin a precious MOMENT!)"** thought Z, **"well my beautiful fab, did I say your beautiful?, anyway i don't like you hanging with this trash here you see,"** said prinply cockly, **"what did you say? i "hang" with who i please and it sure isn't you prinply"** said fabrina, ken jumped in with a firey rage in prinply's face. **"Now you listen beak brain, you leave my bro and his girl alone we all don't like you don't you get it?"** said ken passionetly **,** **"fabrina don't like this trash right here i surely can comfirm that isn't that right? fabrina dear?"** **"ugh your the worst prinply, and leave my Z alone i care for him."** said fabrina passionetly, **"grrrrrr!" said prinply angrily, "i can buy and sell a relationship y'hear!, you will be mind darling not to this shock freak!"** said prinpy. **"And yet you can't buy yourself dating tips?"** every in the hall laughed at the joke, well...except prinply who was mad!, **"oh yeah you think your funny blue rat? then get a load of this** , prinply snapped his fingers and suddenly a big pokemon appeared facing Z its his arch enemy, Void the houndoom! **"soo little boy we meet again..."** void said smiling vicously, **"hey doom i see your breath still stinks"** said Z funnily, **" you won't be laughing when i beat the living tar out of ya,"** said void as both stared at each other dangerously, **"see I'm paying void here to be my bodyguard just incase things get lets say...violent?"** prinply stared laughing after his comment. **"You forget prinply I'm not the same as i was back then"** Z said while looking confident, **"oh yeah prove it boy!",** said prinply angrly, **"void show this chump up!"** **"you ready for the good ol days Z?"** said void deviously, Fabrina got worried and got close to Z **"Z don't! we don't have to get in trouble for them, we don't have to stoop to there brainless acts."** said fabrina, **"BRAINLESS!?"** both void and prinply screamed, Z thought about it, **"(she's right if i fight now ima going to get my first suspension and that's really bad!)"** Thoughted Z, **"if you not going to make the first move then i will!"** shouted void as he started his strongest attack! _**NIGHT SLASH!**_ as void headed toward Z with everthing he had Z was cornered he couldn't fight but he had to but he would lose the respect of his love ones, **"I...i..i"** Z didn't know what to do, **"Hey Z its alright we got you! and its fine we can just say it was self defense!"** said ken **" yeah just hit him already Z!"** exclaimed marv, As Z got his mind made up it was too late when void was closing on him! **"(shit, shit, shit!)"** as Z said but before he got hit something blocked the blow just in time, "SLASH! voids nightslash went in a powerful blow but something protected Z, **"You won't get nowhere near him"** As Z looked up it was none other than Fabrina using protect! **"What! that's cheating!"** said prinply, **"i told you not on my watch!"** said fabrina proudly, Z was astonished that fabrina would go that lengths to support him, but there little celebration was cut short when the teachers came in from the noise void made with his night slash... **"alright that's enough everyone go to your next periods please, NOW before all you ya louts be in detention!"** screamed officer arcanine, **"yes sir!"** everyone said loudly, **"Z we meet back after school k?"** said ken, **"okay il see you guys later be safe going to class!"** said Z happly **"you too sorry we couldn't help in time..."** said marv and ken, **"its alright fabrina was there so its all good plus we would of gotten in a more jam if i actually fought back anyway haha"** said Z, **"grrr we won't forget this you ingrats!"** said prinply, **"you got lucky little blue punk but next time don't be sure,"** said void. **"ha dream on it"** said Z **"phew that was close are you ok?"** said fabrina concerned, **"yeah don't sweat it, thank you so much for protecting me btw i would took a lot of damage,"** said Z. **"believe me i hate when those two keep picking fights but they will learned there ways, but i gotta go il see you later alright?"** said fabrina packing her things, as Z saw her leave smilying he instantly remembered something! **"fabrina wait!, weren't you going to ask me something?"** said Z coriously, **"mmm...OH! yeah..(if i tell him now its gonna ruin his whole concentration plus those ugly goons might pop up again, hmm, oh! i know just when to tell him!)"** said fabrina, an idea sparked to the gently interwind pokemon, **"hmm you remember when the new year apricorn party is right?"** said fabrina, **"y...yeah its in 3 weeks right?" "they say you need to find a date or something to go,"** said Z, **"yep!"** said fabrina happly! " **il tell you then i think you will be surprised, yeah" " and oh i already got planned for who I'm going with too.."** said fabrina blushing deeply, suddeny Z felt as if something stab his heart 15 million times over, **"oh... wh-who is the lucky guy haha"** said Z covering his whole depression, **"um...you just have to wait and see, so i think it would be best if you meet by then il show you k?"** asked fabrina, with a tuff body but broken heart, the tuff luxio agreed to meet her there, **"yeah sure its gonna be a blast!,** said Z hyped, **"yeah! anyway i got to go il see you later," "yeah bye fabrina!"** said Z as he saw his one bright sun leave before him, looking down saddened, he felt a gentle silk ribbon surround his arm, **"be safe for me"** she said blushing a little, Z looked at her as he promised, **"yeah you bet, you too."** as they both part way one with a happy glow of motivation to her, but one with gloom, but a tuff resolve for him, After school Z walked home tired and exhausted, **"mannnn i can't believe ms,heart gave us soooooooooooooo much homework this sucks haha"** said Z the tired luxio, he let out a static in stress but quickly calmed down, **" ok Z three weeks, just three weeks, don't be sad yet you still have then to confirm the truth,"** as our hero lays in bed after a tuff day he hear's a call from his door, **"come in!"** Z said, he saw a small figure walk in, **"sis is that you?"** said Z, all of a sudden Z gets hit with a storng electric attack! **_THUNDER!_** __**"OWWWW!"** as he looks up at a angry Pikachu and a angry raichu, **"Z u got some explaining to do!,"** said Peaches the Pikachu, Z's older sister, **"About what?"** Z asks as his mom points to the burnt tree outside there house, **"oooooooh..." "uhhh I'm in trouble aren't i?"** **TO BE CONTIUNED!**


	4. Episode 4:The ends justifies the means

"YOUR GROUNDED!" there was a gigantic thunder striking Z's room when his mom yelled that... "What!" Z said astonished "you heard me Z i can't believe you burnt up our last oran berry tree!" said Z's mom "ohhh(right after dad left they confiscated our last batch of trees that mom sells to keep the house going...) "I have the right mind to ground you for 4 weeks" said his mom angrily "4 WEEKS!" mom please!.." Z said voice breaking "Z if you were late for school i would of suggest i take you instead of you recklessly charging out the yard. said his mom "however" she says relunctantly "If you earn enough money to get us a new one faster then maybe il light your sentence mister" "Really!?" said Z "(mom always was understanding even when i do things really recklessly) "please mom il do anything im really sorry for the tree" Z tried his best for his best puppy eyes "oh my ok, ok Z" said his mom slightly annoyed "here" his mom gave him an odd golden ticket. "whats this mom?" asked Z "This is a ticket to the **Battle Royale"** that is happen at the ultra stadium next week," "If u win we can get 4000 **Pokédollars!"** Z's mom said with so much joy, Z look kinda worried but he has to do this in order to not be put on punishment and he may lose Fabrina..."but..." Z mom cuts Z's thoughts. "It is highly dangerous and really strong Pokémon there so even though u are on punishment i am your mother, i already know you've been training ever since you evolved, your father would be proud if he was here and i wouldn't send you to this if i knew u wasn't strong enough" Z"s mom stated heavily (How did she know i was training? well if i really wasn't strong i wouldn't be able to use **wild charge** if i wasn't at a good level.) Z looked at his mom, he thought about it, he can't refuse knowing that he basically destroyed his moms income to keep us living in the house. "okay mom i won't let you down u can count on me!" as Z smiles with a sharp toothy grin. "Thanks honey now rest up for today all that yelling at you got me tired and i have to see the repairs on the yard" said Z's mom as she goes back in the house and peaches following behind but stops for a second "If you fight recklessly i will shock you into next week" saying that she goes in the house. "Great now i have to fight who knows what in this dumb tournament for money, feel like a chicken in a cock fight" said Z very annoyed at the situation "should i tell marv and ken?" Z questions himself "I should tell them there are my friends after all but either way i have kno choice but too do it myself," " I'm the only one that can go in anyway so that"s set in stone." **1 WEEKS LATER** (Persona Q ost-Corndog starts to play in the background) "Hey Z whats u-OH MY what happen too you!?" said Ken obviously worried "Oh i look like crap huh hehe i have been training for the past week, check this out!" as they was walking near the park, Z found saw a tree in a open space. "i'l hold back so i don't make any major damage." Z charges all his energy while glowing red "grr grgh!" as he concentrates harder his glow intensifies **"SUPERPOWER!"** Z smacks teh tree so hard it fly's into orbit "wheew... that takes alot out of a guy" Z says laughing "uhhh...Z look" said ken pointing to the broken tree "i thou- dang it i know how to use the move but don't know to hold back" said Z fustrated " I think you used too much power but that move is AWESOME man! do you think i can learn it?" said ken excitably "i actually don't know, i mean i watched a video and learned it" said Z questioning himself "You mean a TM?" said ken "Nah its not that its like you need to be tutored i believe, the video i watched was my Dad when he first used it," said Z reminiscing "oh dude i.. im sorry" said ken feeling bad "nah its fine i have to focus if i have to win this battle royale!" Z said feeling pumped "But uhh where is marv? i haven't seen him all today" ken looks at Z then his smile drops and he is hesitant to say anything. "k...ken? what happened?" _**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
